


That's Not Cricket

by This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic (Hobbitfing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (not like graphic cum eating but it does happen), BDSM, Boot Worship, Cum Eating, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misuse of Sports Equipment, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic
Summary: Junkrat collects everything he finds, even if he's not sure what most of it is for. Luckily, he has Roadhog to help him identify his 'treasures'.Roadhog has no interest in playing the game, but he puts the cricket bat Junkrat found to good use.





	That's Not Cricket

“Wait’ll you see today’s haul, Roadie!” Junkrat crowed, elbowing open the piece of rusty, dented corrugated steel that served as the door to their lair with his organic arm. His prosthetic hand was knotted around the towlines of his scrap bag—part net, part sack, part plastic tarpaulin. It bulged with the contents, seams threatening to burst with each tug, hinting at the treasures within.

Roadhog rolled over on their bed with a low groan, pushing himself up to his feet. He’d been feeling the nasty after effects of too much hogdrogen this morning—a splitting headache and a total loss of equilibrium. They’d had a bit too much fun last night in a brawl and Roadhog had needed the hogdrogen to heal up. He was feeling remarkably whole after his sleep-in.

Whenever Rat went out to get scrap on his own he always came home with the strangest ‘treasures’. “What’d you get this time?”

“I dunno!” As soon as he and his booty were clear of the door, Junkrat sprawled on the floor and started undoing the complicated and ever-changing system of knots holding the bag together and closed, wriggling with open delight as his haul was revealed. He immediately started sorting it—anything mechanical or electrical went straight into his pile, to be used for repairs on their gear or the bike, to build bombs, or to create something new. Roadhog had little interest in that kind of loot.

A second—much smaller—pile was for supplies. Anything remotely edible he’d found was sorted into this pile, for Roadhog to approve or reject items.

The third pile was things Junkrat had found that, while they had no _immediate_ use he could think of, had caught his eye, or he couldn’t bear to leave behind in case he needed it later, or he wanted Roadhog to identify. Or they were simply shiny.

It was to this third pile that Junkrat directed Roadhog’s attention. “Oy! Mate! Come have a look!” He pranced grandly aside, gesturing at his collection with both arms like a carnival barker. “I bet there’s loads of stuff we can use.”

This was generally how they went through supplies. Rat could never wait until Hog had looked through the important stuff, he was always too excited about his unknown treasures.

Upon closer inspection, there was all sorts of junk. A stuffed possum. Half a boomerang. A bunch of tealights. A chunk of shiny rock. A funny shaped plastic bottle. An iridescent bead necklace. A cricket bat. A dented yellow sippy cup. A horseshoe. A bright orange safety vest. Complete nonsense, most of it.

Roadhog chuckled, tossing some of it into another pile for disposal. At least some of it was interesting. The vest was Junkrat’s favourite colour, even if it was too big for him. The tealights could be used. The sippy cup actually wasn’t a bad idea for Rat. He lifted the cricket bat. It had a nice heft to it.

Junkrat watched, delighted, as Roadhog nodded his approval over several of the items. “Thought we might drive a few nails into it,” he said, nodding at the heavy piece of wood Roadhog was currently holding. “Not good for much else besides the fire, and I don’t think we want to burn it with all that paint. Not indoors, anyway.”

That was rather sensible of Junkrat and Roadhog nodded. Still, he had a better idea for it. “Nah, I’ll show you what it’s really good for,” he laughed.

Junkrat sprang to his feet. He loved when Roadhog took the time to tell him about Before things. Before they’d formed their partnership, Junkrat had simply made up his own names for the objects he found, but now he had Roadhog to just _tell_ him. For all he knew, Roadie was making up the names too, but Junkrat didn’t mind. Had no way of knowing, either.

Roadhog sat on the edge of their bed and pulled Junkrat over his knee. Once he’d positioned him to his liking, despite the squirming and protests, he pulled Rat’s pants down his skinny hips and used the cricket bat to give him a good smack across the ass.

“Not _now_ , Hoggie, we’re right in the middle of—oh! Is that how it is?” Junkrat waggled his patchy eyebrows when he felt Roadhog tug his shorts down. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, then stiffened and resumed his attempts to get away. “Hoggie, no, not without lube, I’ll—” He swallowed the last word when Roadhog struck, his body quickly going limp and pliant—he oozed across Roadhog’s lap, arms dangling down in front, legs drooping behind. He wriggled forward, centering his ass between Roadhog’s thighs and positioning himself so he could rut a little. He eagerly lifted his ass, inviting more.

“Thought you might like that,” Roadhog rumbled, pleased. He continued to hit Rat with the side of the paddle, with great smacking sounds. He waited between blows each time, for Junkrat to recover a little, to offer his ass back up and show how eager he was for the next strike.

Junkrat slid forward a little more, so his head was hanging down and he could wrap his arms around Roadhog’s leg. He clung like a burr, occasionally biting the underside of Roadhog’s thigh to keep himself from crying out. “Might be the best thing I found, mate!” Junkrat laughed breathily, his whole body quivering. He gasped as Roadhog struck again, slowly sliding his cock across Roadhog’s lap. He suspected Roadhog might stop him if he noticed, so he had to be inconspicuous about it. He kicked his way free of his shorts, driving his knees in as he desperately lifted his ass higher, higher, offering it up. And he’d wanted to drive _nails_ through the thing, or burn it! Good thing Roadie knew how to use it properly.

Roadhog took a moment to rub Junkrat’s ass, red and marked up as it was already. He could feel the younger junker humping his leg, but ignored it for now. He stroked his thumb over Rat’s skinny ass, then turned his hand over and let his rings cool down the hot skin where the blood had started to come up. Once Rat had started to relax, he brought the paddle down hard again, across both cheeks.

“Oooh!” Junkrat shivered and giggled, playfully squirming away from Roadhog’s cold rings. His hand drifted between his legs and, unhindered, he started slowly stroking himself. The next blow of the paddle startled him and he squeezed himself, hard enough that he squawked.

“Hands where I can see ’em,” Roadhog told him, giving him another whack with the paddle.

Junkrat grinned to himself, slyly, and kept stroking. Roadhog had spanked him anyway, so he might as well keep going.

Roadhog put the paddle down on the bed next to them, waiting.

Junkrat wailed softly—here he’d thought he was being so clever, but as usual Hoggie’d figured out what he was up to straight away. With a resigned sigh he held up both hands, then draped them back over Roadhog’s thigh. Hopefully that’d be enough.

Roadhog patted Jamie’s head affectionately, scratching at his constantly itchy burn scars, then picked up the bat again, bringing it down hard enough to make Rat jump.

Junkrat squeaked—Hoggie was so good at that, at getting him all quiet and relaxed and then striking when he least expected it! Not that he was complaining. He moaned, unable to resist humping a little. “Sorry!” he giggled when he realized what he was doing, not sounding terribly repentant.

“Didn’t say you couldn’t,” Hog grinned, bringing the bat down on his thighs this time.

Another squawk, and this time Junkrat squirted forward. He would have launched himself off Roadhog’s lap if Roadhog’s massive hand hadn’t been pre-emptively resting on his back to hold him still. He was enjoying it, but sometimes, even though he felt good, it was hard to stop himself from trying to get away, especially when Hoggie went after a new part of his body.

Roadhog let him settle back down again before smacking him a few more times, this time over his already red ass. “You good?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Junkrat confirmed, breathily. He shifted, wiggling his scrawny butt from side to side enticingly, to show he wanted and was ready for more.

“Good boy,” he praised, gently holding Rat by the neck and shoulders with his free hand. He worked him harder and harder until Junkrat’s cries took on a more desperate tone. Finally he gave him another break, stroking his big rough palm over Rat’s ass.

Junkrat beamed at the praise, body shaking with the effort of keeping still. When Roadhog paused, he murmured and babbled happily, sprawling across Roadhog’s lap bonelessly.

A few more slaps with the bat and a horny little whimper from Jamie and Roadhog was tempted to loosen his own pants. The license plate wasn’t exactly comfortable against an erection. “Alright, get off,” Roadhog pulled Rat up and pushed him back on the bed, standing so he could undo his pants.

Grinning, Junkrat allowed himself to be relocated. He winced a little when their rough blanket scraped against his raw ass, rolling onto his side and propping up his head with one hand. He hummed his appreciation as Roadhog bared himself. Well, his lower half. What wasn’t already showing. No matter how much skin Roadhog showed normally, it always gave Junkrat a thrill to see him fully naked.

“C’mere,” Hog grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer, pressing his thumb into Rat’s mouth.

Dick throbbing, Junkrat moaned around the thick thumb filling his mouth. He curled against Roadhog’s side, humping frantically now.

Hog pushed him to his knees in front of the bed, guiding his open mouth to his cock.

Junkrat grinned up at Roadhog, speaking just before his mouth was filled again. “You’re just spoiling me tonight, mate!” Then he closed his eyes and concentrated. He couldn’t fit all of Roadie in his mouth—and he’d _tried_ —so he’d finally reconciled himself to doing his very best with what he _could_ fit. With a lewd sucking sound, he wrapped his lips around Roadhog’s head, allowing himself to fall forward a little before reaching up to brace himself on Roadhog’s thighs. His tender ass smarted where it rested on his heels, and he squirmed a little, heightening the sensation.

Roadhog groaned, long and low, letting his hand rest on top of Jamie’s head like a weight. “Yeah, that’s it. Good boy.”

Junkrat shivered with delight at the praise, leaning forward to take just a _little_ more before backing off again, until just the tip was in his mouth. He lapped at Roadhog’s hole, eyelids fluttering. He’d always loved sucking dick, but going down on Roadhog was...something else. Junkrat almost saw it as a challenge, to take a little more each time, to make Roadhog last just a little longer. He loved the way his jaw ached the next morning, the way Roadhog’s scent lingered on his face.

Junkrat had completely forgotten about his own dick, which he often did while taking care of Roadhog. Roadhog shifted his boot—the one without the spike—to sit under Rat’s dick, pressing up against his balls. He took a slow breath. Fuck, Rat was good at this, and so eager for it.

Realizing what Roadhog was after, Junkrat lifted and spread his knees before settling himself on Roadhog’s boot. He moaned, the sound becoming a humming vibration on Roadhog’s dick. He began rocking back and forth, pleasuring both of them.

“That’s it,” he murmured, stroking Rat’s hair carefully. He was always afraid he was going to pull some of it out.

Grinning internally, Junkrat sped up. He could tell Hog was close, and he wasn’t far behind. The rough leather of Roadhog’s boot was an exquisite burn on his freshly spanked ass.

Hog gripped Rat’s head tight as he came, a few long spurts into the other junker’s mouth.

Forcing himself to stay loose and relaxed, Junkrat gave several deep swallows. Once Roadhog had finished, he pulled away and wiped his mouth, grinning up at Roadhog for a job well done. Not completely done, he realized. Bracing one hand on each of Roadhog’s knees, Junkrat canted his hips forward, putting more of his dick in contact with Roadhog’s boot. Teetering on the edge, he sank his teeth into his lower lip and glanced up at Roadhog.

“Yeah, you cum for me,” Roadhog patted Rat’s cheek.

The key word had hardly left Roadhog’s mouth before Junkrat’s head flew back and he cried out. He hunched forward, wrapping both arms around Roadhog’s lower leg as he came. It was hard, but he always finished all the more powerfully when Roadhog made him wait.

“Good,” Roadhog praised again, before pushing him down, Rat’s face pressed close to his cum-covered boot.

Junkrat needed no further prompting. His tongue darted out and lapped up his mess. Once Roadhog’s boot was clean again, he once more sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He grinned up at Roadhog, his eyes soft and unfocused, body swaying a little.

Roadhog leaned forwards and scooped him up, laying him on the bed and flopping next to the skinny junker. The cricket bat was laying on his pillow and he put it down beside the bed. “How’s your ass?”

Finding himself suddenly airborne, Junkrat gave a surprised little squeak that quickly turned into a delighted laugh. He cuddled against Roadhog’s side, burying his face against Roadhog’s sweaty shoulder. “Happy,” he answered, slightly muffled. “How’s your dick?”

“Good.”

Junkrat yawned, quickly trying to close his mouth and stifle it—Roadhog was always trying to get him to sleep, and he didn’t want to give Roadhog the satisfaction of knowing his plan had worked.

“You gonna nap with me?”

“...Yeah,” Junkrat conceded, somewhere between grumpy and amused.

“Good,” he repeated once more, pressing a kiss to Rat’s filthy shoulder tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean...the cricket bat is just leaning against the couch. What am I supposed to think?
> 
> Also I'm not sure why I know idioms that aren't used on my continent...
> 
> We were definitely thinking about The Little Mermaid (Junkrat: What's this? Roadhog: A dinglehopper) and Junkrat singing "Wot's This?" while writing this...


End file.
